1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parachute steering system which has been specially conceived for its installation in unmanned parachutes, that is, those intended for dropping guided loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current systems of parachute guidance usually employ radio-control or satellite localization (GPS) devices as the system header, as well as a number of electric actuators to pull on the control lines by winding the same onto their corresponding spool.
The problem with that type of system is that if a control line is wound over itself on the spool of the actuator, a problem automatically arises of the impossibility of releasing the control, which can cause loss of the load.
In addition, in that case, and even with recovery of the device, the preparation for the following drop is complicated by having to dismantle the spool.